


snapshots of fate

by jinnieshyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Not all of Stray Kids appears, Soulmates, and seungjin, hinted minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: soulmate [ˈsōl ˌmāt/]a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.----or the five times felix and changbin could've met, and the day that changed their lives





	snapshots of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick note: the numbers at the beginning of each section are Felix and Changbin's ages. Happy reading!

* * *

**zero.**

* * *

Felix was seven when he discovered his biggest love in life: dance. Hyunjin, his best friend, and he immediately decided that was what they wanted to do when they saw a group of street dancers. From then onwards, he never stopped. He loved to let the beat hypnotize him and let his limbs take control. His movements were graceful and fluid but had the sharpness that would not allow a pinky out of place. Felix won competition after competition and his trophies were endless.

☯

Changbin was nine when he learned that he loved music. He couldn’t sing—he sounded like a dying seal every time he tried to—so he picked up every instrument he could. He learned how to play the piano, violin, and drums. He picked up the guitar and keyboard, but his passion lay with lyrics. He wrote songs. It started off with simple verses and transitioned into poetic lines. Changbin composed, wrote and produced in every spare second, and his Soundcloud follower count attested to the fact that it was not in waste.

☯

**The 5 times they almost met and the meeting that changed their lives.**

* * *

**one.**

Felix-6 ::: Changbin-5

* * *

“Mom,” Changbin pouted. “Why can’t you come to school with me?”

His mom ushered Changbin outside the door and locked the house. “It’s time for you to be a big boy, Caspie. Don’t get into trouble, listen to your teachers, and make friends. Maybe say hi to the boy that lives next to us? He’s a year older than you, but I bet he’s nice.” She took Changbin’s hand and led him down the street toward the bus stop.

Changbin looked out for the boy his mom mentioned as he walked. He noticed him coming out of his door and waved shyly. However, the boy didn’t notice him. Instead, he turned around and yelled for something. His mom tugged on his arm to continue. Changbin thought about waiting for him, his feet slowly turning around, but decided that it would be too awkward. What if the boy didn’t like him? He was probably older and cooler.

It wasn’t long before Changbin got on the bus. Apparently, the older kid didn’t ride the bus. Changbin wished he had met the other boy because all that he was left with now was a sinking feeling of loneliness.

☯

“Hey, mom,” Felix said. “Isn’t the boy next door starting at my school today?”

* * *

**two.**

Felix-12 ::: Changbin-11

* * *

“Hello! These are the morning announcements for January 19! We are your hosts, Jennie and Lisa! Today—” Felix tuned out the video and turned his attention back to the unfinished homework on his desk.

“Dude! Dude!”

Felix turned his head to find his best friend Hyunjin in his face. “What? I need to keep my 98 in this class and I only have a problem left. You know we had the showcase practice yesterday.”

“Yeah, I know. Mr. H made us work _hard_. But that doesn’t matter, you won the district talent show! Sure, this other kid from the elementary school did too—I think he’s a fifth grader; his name’s Changbin—but you’re like the first 6th grader in 20 years! I have no idea why you didn’t apply last year! You could’ve—”

“Slow down, Hyunjin. I didn’t really care, I just had the audition tape for the Junior Dance Troupe lying around. Do I have to do anything now though?”

“Yeah! You’re performing at the district graduation ceremony!”

Felix sighed and turned back to his work. “Let’s see.”

☯

“Felix, come over here. I want to talk to you for a sec before you leave the studio.”

Felix hoisted his dance bag over his shoulder and walked over to the office. “Yes, Mr. H?”

“I want to talk to you about an opportunity I just got. I can tell you’re very passionate about dance and you have the talent and work ethic, so I’m going to enter you to audition for MS Dance, that is, if you want.”

Felix was stunned. In a soft voice, he replied fervently, “Thank you so much. I’ll do my best.”

“I’m glad. Auditions are May 18th at the plaza.”

Felix walked out, proud but also dreading the following weeks. The conversation with the principal was going to be awkward.

☯

“It’s a huge honor Felix; are you sure you want to drop out?”

“I’m sure, Mrs. Davis. I have another thing that came up and I really can’t miss it. It’s a huge opportunity for dance and I’m really sorry and I can do something else inste—”

“Don’t worry about it, Felix.” Mrs. Davis smiled warmly. “I’m sure Changbin can handle it. Maybe you would want to find a video; he’s very inspiring.”

“Sure, Mrs. Davis. Thank you so much!”

As Felix left the room, he couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something important.

☯

“I regret to inform you Changbin, but you will be the only one performing. Could you perform something more?

“Sure, Mrs. Davis.”

* * *

**three.**

Felix-15 ::: Changbin-14

* * *

“Felix, you should come with us.” Hyunjin pleaded. “The hyungs and Jeongin are coming too!”

“Are you sure this has nothing to do with Seungminnie in our Bio that just happens to be friends with Woojin-hyung and Jeonginne?” Felix smirked at his best friend. “I’ll come tonight.”

Hyunjin flushed. “Shut up.”

☯

Felix grabbed his leather jacket and a black beanie as he stepped out of the house. "Oi! Hyunjin-ah!" He got into the car and waved to Seungmin, Woojin and Jeongin. "Where is Channie-hyung and Minho-hyung?"

"He's performing with that rap group of his and Minho-hyung went with them to help out. He blushed a bunch too while Chan-hyung teased him about a guy named Jisung, I think? They're having an underground hangout. I bet we could dance a bit, 'Lix."

"Whatever you say, Jinnie. I'm glad my jeans are ripped then."

☯

"Whoa, hyung, that was insane!"

"I'm happy you liked it, Felix-ah." Chan grinned. "This is Jisung; he's really good at lyrical rap."

Felix and Jisung became friends almost immediately, their loud and infectious personalities brightening everyone’s faces. “So, hyung,” Felix asked. “Who was the other guy on stage with you?”

Chan grinned. “That’s Seo Changbin. He’s a year younger than you, Felix. He had a family thing, but you would like him, ‘Lix.”

“Yeah, he was so cool! He spits fire! Not like you two don’t, but his rap is actually insane!”

“Looks like someone has a crush on Binne,” Jisung smirked.

Felix just blushed. “I don’t even know him, Jisung. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

**four.**

Felix-17 ::: Changbin-16

* * *

“Changbin, you have experience making tracks, so instead of the regular final project, I would like you to make a track for the Honor dance troupe for your final Music Production grade. Is this okay with you?” Mr. James, the Music Production teacher, asked Changbin after class.

“Sure, Mr. James.” Changbin nodded. “I’d be happy to. What type of performance are they doing?”

“I’ll let the dance department handle that. Why don’t you stop by after school?”

“Sure.” Changbin put his earbuds back in, melodies already floating around his head.

☯

Changbin pushed open the door of the dance department and walked in. “Hello? Mr. James told me to stop by; I’m supposed to make a track for the showcase?”

“Oh, come on in then.” A young woman stepped out from behind a desk. “I’m the instructor, Ms. Parker. You were supposed to meet with Felix; he’s the student that’s choreographing the dance, but he was sick today. He’s home with the flu, so he emailed me the theme. As far as I know, he wants a Latin inspired song and funk song. If you want to talk to him just let me know.”

“Okay,” Changbin nodded. “Thanks. When do you need the tracks?”

“I suppose it would be best to have them as soon as possible. Our showcase is in three weeks, so we need to have time to practice.”

☯

Changbin looked at the piece of paper where he had the dance kid’s number written. It was hard to come up with a track on such vague guidelines. He considered calling, but he was supposedly sick. Wishing not to disturb him, he worked on his own and hoped that the tracks were good enough.

☯

“Ms. Parker, these tracks are perfect! What did you tell him?”

“Oh, nothing much, Felix. Go over these with Hyunjin ASAP, okay, kid?”

* * *

**five.**

Felix-18 ::: Changbin-17

* * *

“—be.” The last note rang throughout the crowd, concluding the graduation ceremonies. After a loud round of applause. the performer slipped away, not to be seen.

☯

“That kid was so good, dude! I need to find him. Is he in our grade? I had no idea!” Felix said.

“Calm down, it really doesn’t matter. You’re going to go to college anyway, so it’s not you can be friends now, and how are you even going to find him?”

Felix pretended to think this through, “Yeah…..no.” He ran toward the front and climbed on the stage and yelled, “KID, THE ONE WHO SANG, YOU WERE AWESOME! I WANT TO MEET YOU, BUT WE PROBABLY CAN’T.”

☯

Changbin kept walking toward his car, a smile on his face. He’d have to find that kid.

* * *

**six. (or +1)**

Felix-21 ::: Changbin-20

* * *

Felix grabbed his dance bag and headed to the cluster of people around their dance professor.

“For your final project this year, the dance department has decided to join the music department. You will have to choreograph to the music that will be produced by your partner. You are allowed to give input to your partner. You have the next 4 months to get it done. I will give you the contact information of your partner; I leave planning to your discretion.”

☯

Changbin fumbled around for his phone. “Hello?”

An enthusiastic voice greeted him. “Hello! I’m Felix, you know, your partner for the semester project? Do you want to meet up?”

“Um....sure? Does Friday afternoon work? We can meet up at the cafe across the studios.”

“Sure! I’ll see you there.”

☯

Felix ran into  the cafe. “I’m sorry! My friend needed help with some choreo so I stayed back.”

“No worries,” Changbin replied, taking off his headphones.

“Argh!” Felix and Changbin clutched their left hands tightly. The burning sensation pierced their skin.

“I suppose we're soulmates? I thought I didn’t have one. I thought that Life decided that I was too antisocial,” Changbin looked up.

“I bet we’ll see each other a lot from now on.” Felix smiled and slid into the chair next to him. “So tell me about yourself, Changbinne. We are, after all, destined to be together.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. It also happens to be my first completed one. I would really appreciate your comments and feedback!!


End file.
